hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanokiri
Kanokiri is an abandoned Kokiri village located on the western border of the Kokiri Forest, built on a natural bluff that originally was the site of one of House Rhoam's vassal holdings and later the headquarters of the Kokiri Bandits. It is located roughly 25 miles west of Great Deku Tree's Grove. Etymology History Kanokiri traced its origins to the Tribes of Akkala as they emigrated from Arcadia. Like other Akkalan settlements, it began as a sheltered community, a central Noble manor or castle home to one of the larger Houses, surrounded by rural villages governed by their bannermen, in this case one of House Rhoam's retainers. Circa 100 AG, during the Century of Decline began, a plague struck the holdings of House Rhoam and its bannermen, forcing them to abandon their holdfasts and leaving the forest in anarchy. During this period, former Rhoamians took to banditry and formed the Kokiri Bandits, taking the abandoned manor at Kanokiri as their headquarters. Among them was a former blacksmith and his young son, Gulley, whom forged weapons for the bandits. The rapacious nature of the Bandits as they preyed upon the creatures of the forest drew the eye of Kasuto, Sage of Forests, also known as the Great Deku Tree. He would eventually lead the Forest Alliance to slaughter the bandits to the last man and woman, only taking mercy on the young son of the blacksmith. Seeking to free the boy from the violent nature of Hylians, Kasuto used his power as Sage to transform Gulley into the first Kokiri. As the Kokiri came into existence they resettled the ruins as one of their first villages, and it eventually grew into one of their largest settlements. In 126 AG, after the Gohma attack on the Hylian city of Malkariko, Agitha and Mido led them in an attack on Kanokiri in an effort to kill Kasuto and capture Saria, the new Sage of Forests. The village's defenders were overrun and much of its populace killed, while Kasuto was set aflame and killed by Armogohma at Mido's order. Mido also managed to capture Saria, and subsequently led the Gohma through secret forest paths to Palagard's Sanctuary. The death of Kasuto and fall of Kanokiri utterly devastated Kokiri society. Fado, as the remaining leader figure among the Kokiri, ordered a mass evacuation from Deku Tree's Grove, Bando Grove, and the Sacred Forest Meadow into the depths of the forest, while surviving forces from Kanokiri and other villages regrouped to support the Huskus at Palagard's Sanctuary but were defeated. Kanokiri was built atop a small naturally fortified plateau rising out of the western Kokiri Forest, surrounded by numerous pleasant meadows hosting berry farms. This bluff, forming the western half of the village was reinforced by wooden walls with several terraces. A large forum covered by a arch of living plants formed the heart of the village, while communal housing and other structures occupied the eastern half, with decorative hedges and wooden lampposts lining the roads. Category:Kokiri Category:Geography Category:Ruins